Broken Down (AlexOlivia)
by detectivejesse
Summary: When a case about a young boy proves to be too much for Alex, will Olivia be able to comfort her in the way she needs?
1. Chapter 1

A car screeches to a stop as a young boy darts across the street, running at full speed, looking behind him. He runs into a  
man carrying a briefcase, they both slam into the pavement, and papers go flying. The boy lays unconscious on the  
sidewalk. The man slowly gets up and walks toward the young boy who looks like he hasn't eaten in days or showered in  
weeks.  
"Hey, kid. Are you alright?"  
The weary boy finally looked up, stared at the man for a second, trying to figure out what had just happened. Suddenly he  
snapped out of his daze and jumped into the man's arms.  
"Help me!" He yelled. "They'll kill me if they find me!"

* * *

Olivia hands the young boy a cup of water and blanket as he settles into the comfy desk chair Olivia had brought into the

interview room for him, to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Now, Jason. The man that brought you in here was very worried about you. Can you tell me what happened?" Olivia said in  
her silky, soft voice. The voice she saves only for children.  
"I can't. they told me if I ever said anything to anyone, they'd kill me." the young boy whispered as he hid his face into the  
blanket.  
"I understand you're scared sweetheart, but I promise you, if you tell me what happened, we will find them, and they'll never  
be able to hurt you again."  
"I can't, I can't. Please, just let me go. I don't wanna talk."  
"Okay, sweetie, that's fine. But can you tell me where you live so I can take you home? We can talk about this later after  
you've rested."  
Jason suddenly threw his cup of water onto the ground, bolted out of his chair, and ran across the room.  
"No!" He screamed. "You can't take me back there! you can't take me back there!"

* * *

**Office of Alex Cabot**  
**October 9th**  
**9 PM**

"You should have seen him, Alex. The way the poor boy jumped as soon as I mentioned his parents. They did something to  
him, something so bad the he's too afraid to even talk about it!" Olivia said as she sat on Alex's desk. Alex was leaning  
forward in her chair.

"We have to get him to talk, Liv. Right now, this little boys statement is the only evidence we have. If we can get him to tell  
us where he lives, or his parents names, we can bring them in. But right now, we have absolutely nothing to go on. Where is  
Jason now?"

"He's upstairs sleeping in the barracks. I told him he could stay here overnight, and that we'd talk tomorrow. He'll be safe  
here."  
"Okay. Just make sure you get him to tell you what the hell happened to him tomorrow."  
"I will, counselor."

Olivia got up off the desk, and started to walk towards the door, when Alex reached out and touched her hand, stopping her.  
"Olivia?" she said with a broken, tired tone, "Please keep me updated on this, okay?"  
Olivia stared into Alex's eyes, as Alex pleaded silently.

"Of course." and with that, Olivia walked out of her office.

* * *

**Dairy Queen**  
**October 10th**  
**11 AM**

"Okay, Jason. I bought you two ice cream cones, AND a smoothie. Are you ready to talk now?" Olivia asked the young boy  
who was eating an ice cream cone bigger than he was.

"...Okay. But only because you're so nice. No one else has ever bought me ice cream before"  
Olivia smiled genuinely, and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Can you tell me how your parents hurt you, Jason?"

"...It wasn't my parents. They died when I was 6 in a car accident." Jason said quietly as he continued to eat his ice cream.  
"After they died, I was sent to an adoption agency, then to Ms. Parks house."  
"Ms. Parks adopted you?"  
"No, she's my foster mom. I've been there for a year, I think."

Olivia said quietly, in her most gentle voice, "Is Ms. Parks the one who hurt you?"  
Jason put down his ice cream cone and hung his head. "...SHE didn't hurt me, but she brought in men who did."  
Olivia leaned forward, clearly disturbed by what he had just told her.  
"What do you mean, Jason?"

"Well, every day, Ms. Parks sends a different man down to the basement, and the man picks which one of us he wants to  
take into 'The Room.'"  
"Which one of you? There's more than just you living there?" Olivia said in a surprised, worried tone,.  
"Yes, there are 9 of us living at Ms. Parks'. She keeps us in the basement all day, and only lets us come up after we go into  
"The Room" with a man, and she makes us a special snack for doing a good job."

Olivia, clearly horrified, placed her hand gently on the young boy's. "Jason, I am so sorry. and I promise you, we are going to  
fix this, no matter what. We will put her, and all the men who hurt you, in jail for a very, very long time."

**(Well, there's the first chapter! What do you guys think? In the next chapters we will see just how much this case affects Alex, and how Olivia will help her.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter! I hope everyone likes the story so far. **

**I promise there ****_will be AO, just please bare with me :)_**

Cragen, Olivia, Amanda, Nick, Fin, and Alex were all standing around the giant screen, where Cragen had all of the information on Jason's case displayed.

"Okay, everyone. This case is a huge one. Not only has she been selling Jason's body for money over the past year, they also have 8 other children living in that home, and she's doing the same thing to those kids. Every second that passes where we don't have her arrested, the children are getting hurt more and more. Now, since Jason can't tell us where Ms. Parks kept him, Benson, Amaro; I want you to take Jason out on a canvass, see if some of the landmarks can't jog his memory." Cragen said to the team,

"Fin, Rollins; I want you two to go to the adoption agency where Jason was sent after his parents died to see if you can get any information on his foster mom, and hopefully an address. Now go on everyone, we don't have a second to waste!"

Olivia was walking out of the door with Nick when she heard someone running up behind her. "Olivia!" Alex yelled out, her normally calm demeanor replaced with a more frantic, urgent one. "Olivia, wait!"

She finally caught up to them. "Hey, Liv. Please. Let me come with you two on this canvass." she gasped.

Olivia, clearly confused, answered, "Alex? You've never wanted to go along on a canvass before. Why now? Why are you so invested in this case?"

Alex sighed and scratched the back of her neck. "...It doesn't really matter right now. But please, Liv. Just let me come along."

Nick, clearly just wanting to hurry up and leave looked at Alex, then Olivia and said sternly, "Just let her come, and we'll pray she doesn't get in the way."

* * *

Olivia was driving around the streets of New York with Jason in the front seat, and Nick and Alex sitting in the back, trying to find a landmark, any landmark to help jog Jason's memory of where his foster mother kept him and the other children.

"Jason, do you recognize any of these buildings?" Olivia asked.

"...No, I don't really see anything that looks familiar. She mostly kept us in the basement, and there are no windows down there. And she _never_ let me outside. But sometimes, when she would let me upstairs, I would look out of the window. Across the street there is an old, abandoned gas station with a fallen telephone pole in the parking lot."

"Oh great," Nick whispered to Alex, "there have got to be 30 abandoned gas station just within a 5 mile radius."

Alex sat there for a second, seemingly drifting off into space, when she suddenly popped her head up.

"Jason?" She asked, "Was the gas station bright yellow?"

"Yeah! Yeah, it was!" Jason said.

"Liv! I think I know what gas station he was talking about! it's on the corner of 53rd and Perry! turn around!"

* * *

**Lincoln Adoption Agency**

**October 11th,**

**1:00 PM**

****Fin and Amanda walked into the adoption agency, and up to the front desk where a young, disorganized looking woman with long fingernails and side ponytail was working. "Ma'am, I'm detective Rollins, this is my partner, detective Tutuola, and we have a few questions we would like to ask you."

The young woman didn't even look up from her computer, so Fin walked up and slammed his fist onto the desk. The woman snapped her head up, "_What? _what? I'm sorry, what did you need?" Amanda looked at her, then at Fin and shook her head.

"Ma'am we're investigating a woman named Linda Parks. She's taken in 9 children, and we know at least one of them came from this agency. Can you please give us her file?"

The secretary laughed and looked back at her computer screen. "I'm sorry but I can't help you without a warrant."

Fin jumped in, "Well, if we come back with a warrant, we're going to comb through every record you have, and I'm sure your boss doesn't want that since obviously you don't check up on the children you find homes for."

"Do what you want, but I can't give you her file. And who do you think told me not to ever give out records?"

Fin and Amanda, obviously frustrated, turned around and walked out of the door. Amanda got out her phone and dialed Benson's number.

"Liv? It's Rollins. The adoption agency's a bust. they won't give out her records without a warrant."

"Well, we may not need one! Alex thinks she knows where the gas station across from Jason's house is, and we're headed there now! Meet us at the corner of 53rd and Perry."

"Okay, we'll be right there!

* * *

"There! There! That's it!" Jason yelled as the car pulled in from of a condemned yellow gas station, with nothing in the parking lot but glass, sticks and a broken telephone pole. Jason pointed across the street at an old house with barred windows. "That's where she keeps us!"

Olivia and Nick got out of the car, and Olivia leaned down into the window, "Alex, stay here with Jason. We're gonna go in. stay out here!"

Just as Olivia and Nick started walking towards the front door, Fin and Amanda pulled up. The four of them walked up the steps to the old house and Nick banged on the front door.

"Police, open up!"

after 30 seconds when no one answered, Nick kicked the door in. The four detectives walked inside to find a completely empty house. No furniture, no pictures, nothing. After looking around frantically for a few minutes, Olivia found a pool of blood near the basement door.

Just as Olivia was opening the door, Alex and Jason come running into the house. "Liv! What happened? I saw you guys bust down the door, and when you didn't come out, I was worr-" A gasp started to rise out of Alex's throat at the sheer horror of the sight she just witnessed.

_Eight bodies lay on the basement steps._


	3. Chapter 3

All of the life left Alex's face as she saw the horrific scene in front of her. The bodies of Ms. Parks 8 other foster children were laying on the basement stairs.

"Oh, God. Lord, no"

"Man..."

"Why? Why?"

All of the detectives were still trying to process this when Jason run up to his foster brothers and sisters, crying and screaming.

"NO! NO! How could I let her do this to them? Why did I leave? They would all still be alive if I'd never left!"

Olivia walked up to Jason and placed a soft hand on his back, "Honey, This is not your fault. and I promise you, we will find her and she will go to jail for the rest of her life for what she did to you and these other children."

Olivia lifted Jason up by his hand and led him up to the squad car. She opened the door for him, and leaned down to give him a hug.

"Everything is going to be fine, sweetie. You're gonna go to a nice foster home, where they will love and take care of you, and I promise you, the other detectives and I will find her and she will never hurt another kid again." she shut the door, and Amanda, Nick, Fin and Alex walked up behind her.

Amanda looked at Olivia with teary eyes. Fin and Nick held their faces in their hands and Alex looked like her whole world had imploded.

Olivia was the only one slightly holding it together. "Fin, Amanda; go tell Cragen about this. Nick, you go take Jason to the precinct , and see if you can get him to work with a sketch artist, I want this woman's face all over the news tonight. I'm gonna go head home for a breather, and then I'll canvas this entire area and see what I can find."

Alex walked towards Olivia with fire in her eyes. "I'm going to come with you, Liv."

"Okay. Walk with me? My house is only three blocks away."

* * *

Olivia opened the door to her modest apartment for Alex, and shut it behind them. Alex leaned against Olivia's wall with her face in her hands.

Olivia walked toward her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Alex..."

As soon as she heard Olivia say her name, she slid down the wall and collapsed on the floor. She started weeping, not once looking up from her hands.

"..I lost him, Liv. I lost him and there's nothing I can do about it."

Olivia leaned down to get on Alex's level on the floor. "Lost who?"

She looked up from her hands and Olivia saw true pain in her eyes. Pain that she knew very well, pain that she saw every single day in her victims, and in herself.

"My nephew, Liv. Christopher died last week."

Olivia's eyes shot wide open, "What? Alex, he was fine when I saw him a few weeks ago!"

"I know. The doctors said that it was just the flu. But he took a turn for the worse a few days ago. I- I couldn't even be there for him, either. I was prosecuting a case when he died." Alex put her tired, weary face back in her hands, "And the worst part is, I didn't even get the conviction, Liv. Christopher died when I was at work losing a case."

Olivia gently grabbed Alex's hands from her face and gave them a squeeze. "It's not your fault, Alex. Sometimes horrible things happen, and there's nothing, no matter how hard we try, or how much we hope, that we can do about them."

Alex looked down at her hands in Olivia's, and looked up at the kind, gentle, caring eyes only inches from hers; and for the first time, Alex felt something..._real._

"I-I guess I just thought that, If I could save Jason and those other foster children, prosecute that woman, and see her rot in jail for the rest of her life, that _somehow _I could make it up to Christopher. Try and somehow redeem the fact that I couldn't be there for him. To me, It felt like, if I could see Jason and those other children get justice, then it would be justice for Christopher too."

Olivia smiled, and looked at the broken, worn, fragile, strong, lovely, perfect woman in front of her. Olivia had never seen such beauty in such disaster, such elegance in such disarray. Alex, to her, was the most beautifully broken thing she had ever seen. She squeezed Alex's fingers just a little tighter, and leaned towards her just barely, only enough so that she could clearly see the blue in Alex's eyes.

"You shouldn't go through this alone. You know, you're welcome to spend the night, Alex."

Alex smirked and laced her finger between the detective's. "I know."

* * *

**;)**


End file.
